Cartões problema
by Emplumada e Pelucia
Summary: O dia dos namorados patrocinado pelo professor Gilderoy Lockhart pode ter sido o pior dia de alguns alunos, mas para Olívio Wood foi o melhor dia de toda a sua vida. Songfic e sidestory de Emplumada, Pelúcia, Garra, Bigodes e Focinho.


CARTÕES PROBLEMA 

**Sinopse:** É dia dos namorados, e Lockhart decidiu contratar anões mal-encarados para circular entre os alunos como cupidos. Alguns odiaram a idéia, mas outros, como Olívio Wood E Luciana, foram beneficiados pela estupidez do professor. _Sidestory de Emplumada, Pelúcia, Garra, Bigodes e Focinho._

**N/A:** Já imaginaram Olívio Wood pedindo uma (sortuda) garota em namoro? Eu já, e foi esse o resultado. Essa songfic foi inspirada na música "Your Song", do Elton John, mas a música funciona mais como um pano de fundo para a cena. Vocês precisam ter lido a fanfic "Emplumada, Pelúcia, Garra Bigodes e Focinho" para saber quem é Luciana Teixeira e saber quem é o Olívio, mesmo ele não sendo um dos personagens principais da trama. Se ainda quiser ler, mesmo sem saber um tiquinho que seja da outra fic, aqui vão umas dicas: O Olívio está no 6º ano de Hogwarts, e Luciana no 4º ano, na Corvinal.

YOUR SONG 

Onze anões vestidos de cupido cantando a sua volta. Não tinha como passar maior vergonha no dia dos namorados. Olívio se levantou e tentou fugir dos anões, mas alguns continuaram seguindo-o até terminarem os poemas cantados. E Luciana estava vendo! Agora o seu dia estava totalmente arruinado. Se bem que ela também havia mandado um cartão para ele no horário de aulas, e ele mal podia acreditar que ela sentisse o mesmo que ele, principalmente pela diferença de idade. Ele andou na direção dela, esperando que ela tivesse falado sério.

- Obrigado pelo cartão cantado – disse Olívio parando na sua frente, e Luciana ficou embaraçada.

- Deve ter sido constrangedor, na frente dos sus colegas de classe. – Luciana corou, e Olívio sorriu. _"Ela devia estar falando sério mesmo"_ ele pensou.

- Eu não me importei. Na verdade, eu preferia que só o seu tivesse sido entregue agora ao invés dos outros. – Seguiu-se um rápido silêncio constrangedor, até que Olívio disse: - Eu queria falar um pouco com você, lá nos jardins. Tem menos espectadores.

Ele apontou para Cinthia e Aline, que não havia se afastado muito de Luciana quando viram que ele se aproximava, e a garota concordou, lançando uma piscadela às amigas ao se afastar.

Olívio levou Luciana até os jardins puxando sua mão. Ele parou ao lado de uma roseira particularmente florida, de um tom rosa-alaranjado, e ficou um tanto sem graça já que não havia realmente planejado parar ali.

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**

_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_

_**I don't have much money, but boy if I did**_

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

- Luciana – começou ele -, você estava falando sério no cartão?

- É, estava – disse ela lentamente, e acrescentou: - Desculpa por ter sido cantado, acho que não foi um idéia muito original, não é?

- Foi sim! O seu cartão foi o primeiro que eu recebi cantado. Depois do seu começaram a aparecer outros cantados, e o resultado você viu no almoço.

Luciana pareceu desanimar um pouco. _"Agora ela acha que foi para agradecer isso que eu quis falar ela"_ pensou Olívio adivinhando o que a garota estava pensando. _"Eu não devia ter dito isso."_

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again no**_

_**Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show**_

_**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**_

_**My gift is my song and this one is for you**_

- Que bom que você recebeu muitos cartões cantados – disse Luciana tentando parecer feliz por ele, e Olívio ficou desesperado para corrigir a essa falsa impressão.

- Não! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! O que eu tentei dizer... foi que... os outros cartões só vieram porque as outras garotas viram o resultado que o seu teve em mim, ou pelo menos eu acho que foi por isso.

- Quer dizer que... você gostou do cartão? – perguntou Luciana um pouco confusa.

"É isso. Se não quiser perde-la, seja direto. Você consegue." 

- É isso o que eu estava tentando te dizer desde o começo. Luciana Teixeira, eu te amo!

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**_

- Eu? – disse Luciana surpresa. - Mas... você tem tantas admiradoras mais velhas do que eu, mais bonitas, mais qualificadas...

- Se esse não é o resultado que você esperava, por que mandou o cartão? – quem estava confuso agora era Olívio.

- Eu... porque... Era isso o que eu esperava sim, mas agora não soa como algo real, já que você foi o aluno que mais recebeu cartões em Hogwarts e eu... quer dizer, eu... não sou a melhor das concorrentes.

_**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**_

_**Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross**_

_**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song**_

_**It's for people like that keep it turned on**_

- E você acha que eu me importo com isso?

- Pelo visto, não – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Então deixa eu repetir: Luciana Teixeira, EU TE AMO!!! – agora que já havia dito uma vez, ficava muito mais fácil de dizer novamente, e Olívio repetiria até para as roseiras se elas pedissem.

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**

_**You se, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_

_**Anyway... the thing is... what Ireally mean...**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

Inspirado como nunca, ele pegou a rosa mais bonita da roseira ao lado e entregou a Luciana dizendo: - Quer namorar comigo?

- Se eu quero? Mais que tudo no mundo!

Olívio beijou Luciana como nunca havia beijado outra garota antes. Sim, ele já tivera outras namoradas, mas nunca havia ficado tão receoso de levar um fora quanto agora. Luciana era perfeita demais para ele deixar passar, importante demais para soltá-la, e o primeiro beijo deles foi o mais longo, romântico e inesquecível da vida dele.

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It maybe quite simple but now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**_

- Nós devíamos voltar para o castelo – disse Luciana com os lábios ainda nos dele. – Não temos muito tempo de almoço...

Olívio a beijou novamente, e Luciana não insistiu em continuar falando.

- Você não se importa em perder uma refeição hoje, se importa? Quer dizer, nós podíamos passear um pouco pelos jardins – Olívio queria fazer com que aquele momento durasse o máximo possível, já que descobrir que Luciana gostava dele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida, incluindo na lista chegar à uma final do campeonato de Quadribol.

- Hoje eu não me importo – disse Luciana com o maior sorriso do mundo.

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**_

Enquanto andavam pelos jardins lentamente, trocando abraços e beijos, Olívio e Luciana mal se falavam. Não precisavam expressar em palavras o que sentiam um pelo outro, simplesmente sabiam que aquele sentimento mágico estava lá: o amor...

**FIM!**


End file.
